Nicole s life
by E.W.C
Summary: Mi vida es una mierda. Pero un día llega a mi instituto un chico muy especial...¿será un vampiro?...
1. Un visitante inesperado

** CAPITULO UNO : UN VISITANTE INESPERADO **

**Unos rayos de luz aparecieron por mi ventana para decirme que era hora de levantarse ya , que tenia que ir al aburrido instituto de siempre .Me llamo Nicole , soy una chica nada agraciada , para mi desgracia :**

**- Nicole levantate ya, que tienes que ir al instituto - dijo mi padre **

**Pues ahí , señores y señoras les presento a mi padre. Es alto, con un poco de barriguilla y calvo pero como es mi padre le quiero , aunque sea a veces un poco plasta . Pues despues del comentario de mi padre me tuve que levantar, aunque no tenia ganas,como siempre e ir al baño , recoger mi cuarto y vestirme . Habia temido este dia durante todo el verano : 12 de septiembre , el primer dia de clases oficial .Ufff no saben lo que me costaba a mi levantarme por las mañanas e ir al instituto y ver a todas esas parejas felices dandose besos por todas partes ,¡ parecia que esta confabulado para fastidiarme! y encima cuando ves esa chicos guapisimos que nunca se fijarian en ti ni por todo el dinero del mundo , me deprimo aun mas y los profesores no ayudan a la causa , la verdad. **

**Este verano a sido el mas aburrido que a existido pero la verdad es que lo prefiero antes que las clases aunque mis padres me apuntaron a clases de matemáticas porque había suspendido matemáticas, pero sinceramente a mi me da igual, aunque me amargaron el verano...**

**Cuando me había dado cuenta ya estaba en el coche de mi padre de camino al instituto, viendo pasar ante mi varios chalet y deseando que todavía fuera verano para no tener que preocuparme de nada excepto de ponerme el bikini para ir a la playa. Mientras íbamos al instituto mi padre estaba hablándome, probablemente haciéndome bromas pero yo no estaba hoy para eso:**

**-Venga bájate ya -**

**- Ya voy **

**- ¡Pero venga ya!**

**- joder que ya voy- dije bajándome del coche mientras recogía mis cosas**

**Odiaba profundamente que mi padre que no supiera cuando no era momento para bromas , y mi cara lo decía perfectamente.Desde lejos ya se podía ver la entrada del instituto , mientras a mi lado pasaban los adolescentes que iban hacia allí con sus mochilas y su ropa perfectamente pija , segunda cosa que odio , la gente pija, sobretodo las que se creen mejor y que seguramente acabaran trabajando en un supermercado cutre y los tios que se creen que son los mejores y que se hacen los rebeldes para llamar la atencion nada mas y que acabaran de fumatas o drogadictos. La verdad es que me daban pena las chicas que se enamoraban de ellos , incluida yo .Si desgraciadamente yo me enamore estupidamente de un idiota que ni si quiera me saludaba , es que ni un HOLA , eso es por educacion , pero nada .Creo que es la vez que mas he sufrido por un chico y me prometi olvidarlo y lo hize , aunque no sin antes hacerle una pequeña bromita de nada jajaja .Mientras que yo estaba en mi mundo donde casi siempre era feliz habia llegado al frente de la puerta del instituto , el mas viejo de la zona . Se me paso la genial idea de fugarme pero lo pense mejor y seguro que me pillaban , y bueno tambien porque no tenia con quien escaparme :**

**- Que le vamos a hacer, tendre que ser valiente...**

**Bueno la verdad es que el instituto no era tan malo , tenia ganas de ver a todos mis amigos y preguntarles que tal habian pasado el verano , y bueno tambien hacer algo mas que estar durmiendo o ver la television . Mi vida no era nada interesante y sino que le preguntasen a una de mis mejores amigas, Lily, que cada vez que me preguntaba que habia echo simpre le decia lo mismo : nada . No tenia novio, no era popular , no tenia una extensa lista de amigos ni era la tipica chica perfecta que se ve por la calle . En eso me encamine hacia la clase de 3º ESO A que era la clase que me habia tocado . Si , estaba en tercero pero todavia no habia cumplido los 14 ya que mi cumpleaños caia en noviembre para mi desgracia . Bueno pues llegue al aula y me ubique en la ultima fila en los ultimos asientos , ya que la tercera cosa que odiaba que es los profesores empezaran a comerte la bola y supieran lo que estas haciendo. Entonces me di cuenta de que era bastante temprano y que todavia casi nadie habia llegado , que yo llegara temprano era algo inusual en mi , seria que mi padre tendria prisa pero como estaba en las nubes no me acuerdo si me dijo algo : **

**- Menuda pesca te estas pegando eh! - me dijo una voz conocida ( nota : pescar es estar en las nubes , desconectada)**

**Y hay fue cuando me di cuenta que me habia quedado mirando a un punto fijo de la pared , la gente pensara que estoy pirada , aunque la verdad es que lo estoy . La voz que me habia hablado era de una chica,concretamente de Monica , una chica de piel morena y atrevida que habia estado con ella en primaria pero nos tuvimos que separar en el instituto :**

**- ¡Hola moni! Pues si, estaba pescando - ¿porque tenia todo el mundo la manía de interrumpirme mientras pescaba?- ¿ Y tu que tal el verano?**

**- Pues aqui ya me ves, bien , yendo a la playa para coger sol**

**- Si, estas negra jajaja - comparada conmigo yo parecia un cadáver, mi cara a veces se veia como amarilla , que asco - **

**- Yo me quedo boba jajaja - los tipicos comentarios de esta piradilla , pero bueno,me caia bien **

**- ¡Hola chicas! - dijo una voz femenina potente detras de nosotras**

**Esa era Amanda, una chica que me caia muy bien , era una de mis mejores amigas .Era espontanea y solia estar contenta .Ella era morena de pelo pero lucia un tinte rojo desde que la conoci en 1 ESO , ella era repetidora y claro tenia un cuerpo normal , gracias a dios .**

**- ¡Hola Amanda! - dije con alegria , pues la habia echado de menos durante el verano - ¿ que tal el verano?**

**- ufff ! Estubo genial , estuve en un monton de fiestas y conoci un monton de chicos - dijo mientras giñaba un ojo**

**- ¡ Que guay! -al menos una de las dos ligaba , porque lo que soy yo , nada de nada **

**- ¡ Hola chicas! - dijo una chica cuyo nombre creo que era Lara , la conocia solo de vista y por lo que parecia debia estar en nuestra clase - ¿os habeis enterado del chisme? -**

**-¿que paso? - obviamente no lo sabiamos , la pura logica aqui escasea - ¡ cuenta, cuenta! -dijo Amanda **

**- Dicen que han venido unos hermanos aqui que son todos guapisimos - **

**- ... - lo que faltaba ahora , mas chicos que no se fijarian en mi en su vida , hay que tener mala suerte joder!!**

**- No en serio , el mas joven tendra como unos 16 o 17 años y esta super bueno - venga tu sigue asi que me estas animando **

**- ¿ Y sabes en que clases estan? **

**- Eso si que no lo se , pero dicen que son de Francia pero que la mayor parte de su vida estubieron en la peninsula - ¿ como se habra enterado de todo eso a primera hora de la mañana ? Es increible - Y que a su padre le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo aqui , en el hospital de Las Palmas **

**Por si no lo habia comentado vivia en Maspalomas mas extensamente en Gran Canaria una de las islas diminutas que apenas las veias en el mapa y que pertenecian a España . En ese momento entro el profesor que si no me equivocaba se llamaba Enrique y daba tata-tachan matematicas . Me gustaria saber quien hace los horarios para decirle unas cuantas palabras y porque era tan cruel de ponernos matematicas a primera hora , hay que ser masoquista . En eso entro un chico y claro yo como estaba en mi mundo no me habia dado cuenta hasta que Amanda empezo a pegarme en el muslo emocionadamente y a dar saltitos , entonces fue cuando vi a un dios griego en carne y hueso . Nunca habia visto un chico tan guapo . Tenia el pelo de un color mas negro que el carbon , corto , y rebelde , unas cejas perfectas y uff los ojos eran increibles . Eran de un color que nunca me hubiera imaginado ver en unos ojos , un azul intenso mezclado con dorado . Su nariz era perfecta . ni grande ni pequeña ni extensa ... perfecta y sus labios eras rosados y finos pero por los que cualquier chica se hubiera derretido por probar , entonces fue cuando abrio sus labios levemente para dedicarnos una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba atras a los anuncios de dentifricos , cortaba la respiracion. Su cuerpo no parecia mucha cosa pero se notaba que detras de esa ropa tenia que tener todo en su sitio , dado que tenia las mangas del sueter subidas y se podia apreciar su musculatura .Tambien era alto y palido, mediria 1,80 aproximadamente . Su vestimente era normalita , nada pija pero a el le sentaba muy bien . Vestia con un sueter negro hasta el cuello , unos vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas negras : **

**-Pues aqui chicos os presento a Alexander Main , estara en vuetra clase todo el curso **


	2. El chico nuevo

CAPITULO DOS : EL CHICO NUEVO

No podia creer lo que veian mis ojos . Este chico no podia estar en nuestra clase , eso seria demasiada suerte .

Despues de que el profesor de matematicas le presentara oficialmente se fue a sentar en la fila central , en el ultimo asiento . Desde que se sento empezaron los murmullos a su alrededor , mios no ya que yo estaba demasiado ocupada mirando su increible hermosura sobrehumana. No sabia si atreverme a presentarme o no , ya que me aterraba que me despreciara y aparte no tenia la suficiente osadía para saludarle :

- Tierra a nicole , tierra a nicole , conteste nicole , conteste ... - me dijo una voz que parecia muy lejana

- ¿eh? - dije en las nubes , cuando en ese momento Alexander me miro con esos ojos profundos , desvie la mirada con rapidez porque me habia pillado mirandole , que verguenza . Me incline hacia el asiento de mi amiga la cual me estaba mirando y riendose .

- ¡Dios mio ,volviste! - dijo amanda con destornillandose de risa - Pobrecita , el chico te pillo mirandole como una boba , solo te faltaba la baba y en su punto jajaja -

- ¡ Mira quien hablo, la conejo! - sera cerda esta niña , mi reaccion fue solo una crisis , algo normal en mi - Solo te faltaba comerte una zanahoria y perfecto

- Solo estaba emocionada por conocer a alguien nuevo ... - si claro , y yo soy caperucita roja - nada mas que eso.

- Claro conocerlo , hablar con el , ligartelo ... vamos, las cosas normales en ti - dije moviendo la mano quitandole importancia al asunto

- Joe , eso me dolido - dijo mientras hacia un puchero

- Anda , no seas tonta , tu sabes que yo te lo digo en broma - dije dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda - Ademas tu sabes que yo te quiero un monton ... debajo de un puente jajaja - dije yo riendome , ahora me tocaba a mi hacer las bromas a su costa .

- Vale , tu sigue asi que yo te las cobro - dijo toda picada

- Jajaja anda no seas boba que yo si te quiero un monton

- ¿ las señoritas terminaron de hablar o todavia les queda? - dijo nuestro profesor , enfadado

- Lo siento , ya no hablamos mas - dije yo disculpandome

- Mas les vale , sino las separo ¿ok? - dijo amenazandonos

- Vale - ¿ por que no podia pasar de nosotras y ya esta ? Apuesto que me iba a caer mal solo por la materia que enseña y el no lo estaba mejorando .

Entonces me permiti una mirada a el chico nuevo . Llevaba casi toda la clase intentando comprender lo que el profesor nos explicaba , pero era algo inutil ya que no me enteraba de nada de lo que decia . Mi mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa : el chico que se sentaba a solo unos centimetros de mi y que me habia pillado mirandole fijamente . No sabia porque pero no me podia sacar a ese chico de la cabeza , me estaba volviendo loca de atar , era tan perfecto que solo de pensar en el ,soltaba un suspiro de enamorada . ¡No! ¡ Eso si que no! Yo no me podia haber enamorado en un tiempo record de un chico que como mucho me sabia su nombre , alexander , hasta su nombre me encantaba . No puede ser , yo me habia propuesto no enamorarme este curso y va y viene este y estropea mis planes , la vida es injusta , sobretodo la mia . Fue entonces cuando lo mire armandome de valor .Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda cuando me di cuenta que el tambien me estaba mirando con una expresion que solo puede significar odio . Inmediatamente desvie la mirada notablemente aterrorizada , ¿ pero que le habia hecho yo para que me mirara de esa manera? , que yo supiera quedarte mirandolo no era nada malo .A lo mejor penso que yo estaba hablando mal de el a su espalda , pero yo ni siquiera habia hablado de el y mucho menos mal :

- Nicole , te esta mirando - me dijo Amanda en un susurro

-¿ Quien? - le pregunte yo totalmente despistada

- Pues quien va ser , Alexander - me dijo exasperada

- Da igual pero no lo mires por fa - dije un poco miedosa , para que no creyera que estabamos hablando de el , no queria que me cogiera mania tan pronto .

- Como quieras pero te sigue mirando - me dijo

- ¡ YA BASTA ¡¡ NICOLE PONTE AL LADO DE ALEXANDER YA! - nos grito el profesor fuera de sus casilla - Se los adverti , ya no lo tolero mas. Nicole te quiero al lado de Alexander en matematicas ¿ me e explicado bien? -

- Si profesor - viejo asqueroso , con todos los asientos que hay justo me tuvo que poner al lado de el - ya voy

¿ Se puede saber que hice yo para que me pasara esto? Si el chico en cuestion no estubiera enfadado conmigo iria gustosa a sentarme con el pero en estas circunstancias me apetecia tanto como una clase doble de matematicas , osea nada de nada . Recogi mis cosas con mala gana y me dirigi al asiento sin mirarlo ya que me pondria mas nerviosa aun si me quedaba mirandole y me dirigia otra furiosa mirada. Cuando me sente note que el dirigia su silla lo mas lejos posible de mi , ¿ es que tan fea soy? .Pues asi pase veinte minutos hasta que me harte de su comportamiento y decidi encararle y que me explicara el motivo por el cual me seguia mirando de esa manera y ni siquiera tenia la educacion de presentarse y hablarme , pero fue tarde porque en ese instante sono la sirena que aviasaba el cambio de hora . Se levanto de un salto y se encamino a la puerta antes que todos hubieramos asimilado que habia tocado la sirena . Me levante de un salto cogi los libros y los tire contra la mesa furiosa con el .

- Pero quien se cree este para tratarme de esa manera , que porque venga nuevo se cree mejor que todo el mundo agggg , - dije hablando para mi sola , ya que la mayoria estaba en el pasillo , lo cual estaba prohibido y naturalmente todos pasabamos de ello - perfecto , otro pijo para poner en la lista de los tios idotas e insufribles

- Nicole , vamos que tenemos gimnasia y hay que bajar al patio - me grito Monica desde afuera

- ¡Ahora voy!

A ver si con un poco de suerte se caia o se me escapaba la pelota derecho a su hermosa cabeza , digo a su espantosa cabeza , no nos confundamos . Cogi mi neceser y me dirigi a las escaleras acompañada de las chicas , cuando me acorde de que tenia el cepillo dentro de la mochila .

- Chicas adelantaos que se me olvido el cepillo en la mochila - les dije disculpandome

- Vale , pero date prisa

- Ok

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y entre con prisa en la clase , cogi mi cepillo y cerre la puerta con llave al salir. Con las prisas no me di cuenta de que llebaba la cuerda de las deportivas sueltas y como yo a la suerte le caigo mal pues las pise y casi me caigo al suelo de culo si no me llegan a coger unos fuertes brazos por la espalda .

- ¿ Estas bien? -me pregunto una voz masculina terriblemente seductora , que claro , para mi desgracia , pertenecia a Alexander .

- Si , estoy perfectamente - dije un poco molesta , ya que de repente venia a preocuparse por mi cuando hace cinco minutos estaba que si las miradas matasen ...

- Yo que tu tendria mas cuidado por donde vas y me ataria los zapatos - me dijo con una sonrisa con a la que me quede totalmente en blanco y claro por la cual me enfade aun mas ¿por que tiene que ser tan perfecto? , no hay derecho .

- Si claro , y yo que tu iria a un psicologo porque tienes que dejar de tener doble personalidad - dije mientras me ponia recta

¡ CRACK!

- Dios no , dime por favor que ese ruido no lo hizo mi tobillo - le dije medio suplicando , no queria oir la verdad de su hermosa boca

-Me temo que si vino de tu tobillo - me dijo ignorando mi respuesta anterior y aguantandose la risa causada posiblemente por la expresion de mi cara - hay que llevarte a la enfermeria , ven apoyate en mi para que no te hagas daño – me dijo ofreciendome el brazo y poniendo el mio en su hombro.

Bueno , puede que despues de todo ir al instituto no fuera tan malo , sobretodo si estaba tan cerca de tal chico ... le estaba empezando a coger cariño al instituto.


	3. La enfermería

CAPITULO TRES : LA ENFERMERIA

Pues como ya sabeis , estoy al lado de un dios griego con transtornos de personalidad ( no podia ser perfecto ¿no? ) que me llebaba cogida de la cintura mientras nos dirigiamos hacia la enfermeria porque yo , como no , me habia torcido el tobillo y el se habia ofrecido a llevarme hacia la enfermeria ya que no podia apollar el tobillo por si iba a peor .

La verdad es que no entiendo a este niño , primero me trata como a una leprosa y ahora se preocupa y me lleba a la enfermeria porque me habia hecho daño. Bueno no es que sea algo malo , a quien vamos a engañar , me encanta que este tan cerca mia . En ese momento no se que me vino que inspire con fuerza y solte un suspiro . ¡ No puedo creerlo! hasta su olor terriblemente atrayente me gusta . Cuando hice mi ultimo movimiento el se paro , se puso rigido y se aparto de mi, dejandome confundida . Se viró de espaldas a mi para que no le viera y en menos de un minuto volvio a ponerme la mano alrededor de la cintura y a volver a caminar . Vale , ¿ este me toma por idiota o por ciega? . inmediatamente me pare , me separe de el , lo cual le costo un esfuerzo doble a mis neuronas , encima que las pobres ya estaban un poco atrofiadas y le encare :

- Te exijo que me digas lo que te pasa conmigo porque me estoy empezando a enfadar- mas le vale que me de una muy buena respuesta - y la quiero que me lo digas ya

El me miro sorprendido por la reaccion que tuve y porque al parecer no creia que hubiera tenido el coraje de enfrentarle :

- A mi no me pasa nada en absoluto - dijo el tan tranquilo

- Agggg me he hartado - encima me decia que no pasaba nada , el muy mentiroso - me voy yo sola a la enfermeria!

Y me encamine dejandolo atras. Pero se cree que me chupo el dedo , pssss ,es un imbecil .No me puedo creer que tal persona me guste , es que soy una masoquista , Parece que siempre me busco los peores , no hay derecho joder . Y encima creo que me estoy empeorando el tobillo porque me esta empezando a doler , de lo que lo estoy apollando al caminar ya que no queria que el me acompañara . De repente Alexander se puso en frente mia como salido de la nada y me corto el paso :

- No voy a permitir que vayas caminando porque te lo vas a empeorar - dijo señalando mi tobillo - Aparte te dije que te iba a acompañar y eso es lo que pienso hacer , y me da igual lo que digas

- Mira , por fin coincidimos en algo - dije yo cortandole el rollo - a mi tambien me da igual lo que digas tu - le dije poniendome otra vez en marcha pero me volvio a cortar el paso

- ¿ Te quieres quitar de una vez del medio? - le dije totalmente cabreada

- Que conste que te lo adverti - me dijo cuando de repende me cogio y me puso sobre su hombro como un saco de papas - ¡ Pero que haces! .- le dije totalmente desprevenida por lo que habia hecho - no soy una niña chica, puedo caminar por mi misma - le dije hasta que explote - ¡ BAJAME YA!

- Ya te dije que me da igual lo que me digas - me dijo ignorandome totalmente - y por cierto no seras fisicamente una niña chica pero te comportas como una -

Agggggggggggg .¡¿ Este tio quien se cree que es aqui , el rey del bambo o que ?! Esto no es justo , iba a replicar cuando me tapo la boca con su mano para que dejara de discutir ., pero claro , yo no soy de esas que se dan por vencido facilmente y menos ahora. Empeze a darle patadas una y otra vez pero parecia no importarle hasta que me bajo y me puso contra una pared :

- Mira lo puedes hacer por las buenas o por las malas - me dijo amenazandome - Pero de un modo u otro conseguire llevarte a la enfermeria sin que tu hayas apollado el pie ¿ok?

- ¡ PUES NO! No soy una niña pequeña para que me trates asi , asi que si quiero ir a la enfermeria yo sola y joderme mas el tobillo de lo que lo tengo ya es mi problema asi que tu ... -

En ese momento me quede muda de la sorpresa . Me estaba besando . Mi dios griego con problemas de conducta me estaba besando. Sus labios eran increibles. Y la sensacion que me produjo no se parecia a ninguna que hubiera experimentado en mi vida . Sus labios se mostraban impacientes a que los mios se movieran pero yo estaba demasiado desorientada hasta que empeze a mover los labios con insistencia y avaricia contra los de el. Su sabor era mejor que cualquier dulce .Puse mis manos alrededor de cuello y lo atraje a mi con deseo , para que no se escapara de entre mis manos . Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado como si la vida nos fuera en ello , como si nunca mas nos fueramos a ver ,como la polvora y el fuego se unen en un beso voraz . El rapidamente se separo de mi y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era la unica que respiraba con dificultad . Me cogio de la cintura y me llevo a la enfermeria , pero yo no estaba alli . Yo estaba recordando el beso una y otra vez hasta que llegamos a la enfermeria en un tiempo que a mi me parecio eterno:

- ¿ que te paso? - me pregunto el enfermero con preocupacion

Entonces fue cuando me mire al espejo que tenia en frente mia . No me reconoci . Estaba sonrosada , con los labios rojos, un brillito en los ojos y con una sonrisa que yo ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que tenia. Entonces fue cuando le mire y vi que el estaba igual que yo pero despeinado porque yo le habia revuelto todo el pelo con mis manos. Me estaba mirando hasta que el enfermero volvio a preguntar que me habia pasado :

- eh, pues es que me cai y creo que me e torcido el tobillo - le dije con la voz aguda la cual me sorprendio

- En tal caso vamos a ver - dijo en enfermero levantando arrodillandose y examinando mi tobillo pero ninguno de los dos prestamos atencion a lo que estaba haciendo ya que estabamos ocupados en lanzandonos miradas y sonrisas .

- Pues le tengo una buena noticia - nos dijo el enfermero sobresaltandonos - No esta roto pero hoy no debe apollarlo ya que podria empeorar , pero igualmente le puse esta venda -

- Hummmm ... gracias por todo - le dije , no me habia dado ni cuenta de que me habia vendado

- De nada pero ten cuidado - me dijo advirtiendome

- Vale

En ese momento sono el timbre y vimos a mis amigas dirigirse hacia nosotros pero el no estaba conmigo , habia desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:

- Tía ¿ que te paso? - me dijo Monica

- Pues que casi me caigo , pero me hice daño en el tobillo peor el enfermero dice que no lo apoye durante hoy y ya esta - les dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a Alexander entre la multitud de estudiantes que iban y venian de las clases.

- ah - me dijo Amanda confundida -¿ y sabes donde se metio Alexander?

Una muy buena pregunta , yo me hacia justo la misma

- Pues el fue quien evito que me callera y me llevo a la enfermeria - no habia que entrar en detalles - estaba justo a mi lado pero no se donde se metio ...

- La verdad es que el chico desaparece con una rapidez ... - dijo María , una chica que conocia desde segundo - Antes de que se fuera contigo supongo, estaba a mi lado y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no estaba ...

- Ah - este chico tenia algo raro , y yo iba a averiguar el que - bueno da igual , vamos a clase de sociales - dije cambiando de tema

- Es verdad, vamonos - dijo Lara

Bueno ya estaba segura de tres cosas : Primera , Alexander no es normal . Segunda , tiene un terrible transtorno de personalidad y tercero , estoy total y perdidamente enamorada del el.


	4. Los hermanos Main

CAPITULO CUATRO : LOS HERMANOS MAIN

Las chicas y yo ibamos de camino al aula porque ya habia tocado el timbre y teniamos Sociales con Carmen, una de las profesoras mas aburridas del instituto. De camino iba mirando si veia a Alexander ya que todavia la mayoria de los adolescentes estaban en el pasillo , pero nosotros nos dimos prisa porque la profesora de sociales siempre es muy puntual. Me notaba extrañamente ansiosa por volver a verle , demasiado ansiosa . Entonces fue cuando llegamos ante la puerta de clase y entramos pero con la mala suerte que yo tengo la profesora ya estaba dando clase :

- Perdon , profesora - dije yo toda educada , no me reconocia - ¿ se puede ?

- Si , pero que sea la ultima vez - nos dijo advirtiendome

Entonces fue cuando mire hacia su sitio para ver su hermoso rostro pero el no estaba. Me fui totalmente triste y decepcionada. ¿Donde se habia metido? ¿ tan mal besaba? , creo que me voy a morir de la desesperacion . Mientras yo me sumia en la mas profunda tristeza , alguien toco en la puerta :

- Disculpe profesora, me retrase - dijo un chico de cabellos negros , Alexander - ¿puedo pasar?

- Esta bien , entre - le dijo la profesora con confusion porque alexander le dedico una de sus hermosas e increibles sonrisas que te dejaban totalmente grogui .

Antes de que la profesora le diera el permiso el se adelanto como si diera por supuesto que le iba a decir que si.Se dirigio a su asiento sin dirigirme una mirada lo que me puso aun mas triste . ¿ Se habia arrepentido de darme aquel beso? ¿las sonrisas y las miradas que me dedico en la enfermeria serian solo un producto de mi imaginacion? ¿ Se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que me obsesionaba? Mientras me preguntaba todas esas cosas se me habian formado las lagrimas en los ojos y que yo trataba de contener con todas mis fuerzas.Amanda se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo por lo que me pregunto :

- Tia , ¿que te pasa? - me dijo preocupada

-Tranqui tia , no pasa nada - le dije pero mi voz se quebro

- Seño ¿ puedo ir al baño? - le pregunte de repente

- Vale , ve – me dijo la profesora un poco dudosa

Entonces salí de clase con las lagrimas a punto de salir mientras todos me miraban, encima eso, pero la mirada que mas me importaba no se digno ni siquiera a mirarme de reojo. ¿Pero porque me pasa todo esto a mi? Llegue al baño en un tiempo record y me puse a llorar todas las penas de mi vida, no solo el rechazo de Alexander sino también todo las cosas que me ocurrían. Mi vida era una mierda, a penas tenia amigos, no era popular , no tenia el típico cuerpo de chica que se ve aquí , no era inteligente , no tenia gusto vistiendo y todos los chicos que me gustaban me rechazaban . Porque no se conformo con ignorarme y ya esta, porque me tuvo que dar ilusiones .Entre todos esos pensamientos me pase llorando y abrazandome en el baño hasta que toco la campana que avisaba del recreo. Pensé que ya era hora de dejar de sentir lástima por mí y ser fuerte y dejar de llorar por lo patética que es mi vida. Pues en eso me dirigí hacia el patio y me mezcle con el gentío que iba hacia allá. Me senté en un banco en donde nos solíamos sentar yo, Amanda y Carlos, que es mi mejor amigo. Pues Carlos es un chico alto, de pelo negro con mechas (ahora suele llevarlo pinchudo) , ojos verdes intensos y es uno de los chicos mas inteligentes de clase . Apartando su físico es un chico gracioso y atento, me cae muy bien, aparte tenemos gustos parecidos. Mientras yo pensaba en mis cosas habían llegado ellos:

-Tía, ¿que te paso antes? – me pregunto Amanda

- Nada , es que necesitaba estar sola – no quería admitir mi momento de debilidad –

- Esta bien como quieras –me dijo Amanda rindiendose

Pero alguien no se había conformado con mi respuesta : Carlos . Odio que me conozca tan bien , que rabia. Entonces fue cuando los ví a ellos : los hermanos Main . Uno de ellos debia de estar en bachillerato. Era alto , pelo rubio ( lo llevaba pinchudo por toda la cabeza pero le quedaba super bien ) tenia el semblante duro pero se veía amigable , su ropa era normal , creo que de la marca del Niño, si no me equivoco. Parecía un ángel . Su acompañante era una chica de pelo rubio platino , que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda , tenia los ojos de un color verde muy extraño , una mezcla entre verde dorado, Tenía un cuerpo que a muchas nos gustaría tener , por ejemplo, yo . Y claro tambien estaba Alexander . Eran la familia perfecta , me pregunto como se llamaran ellos …

-Se llaman Tom y Jannet – me dijo Carlos sobresaltandome

- Ahhhhhhh – fue entonces cuando Alex miro hacia mi y claro yo desvie la mirada inmediatamente.

- Vamos a dar un paseo – me dijo Carlos

Yo accedí gustosa con tal de quitar la mirada de la familia don perfecta.

-¿ Me vas a contar lo que te pasó?

- Esta bien – le dije ya que sabia que se lo iba a terminar diciendo. Entonces le conte lo que me habia pasado con el omitiendo el detalle de la llantina del baño, claro .

-Mira ese tío es un gilipollas – me dijo Carlos enfadado con el

- Mira no importa , ya estoy acostumbrada

- No voy a dejar que te vuelva a hacer daño , te lo prometo – entonces me cogio de la mano y nos dirimos hacia la clase ya que habia sonado la sirena ,

Entonces fue cuando les dirigi una ultima mirada ellos y comprobe que me estaban mirando, antes de perderme entre el gentío de adolescentes.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPTITULO CINCO : LOS CELOS

Mientras me perdía entre el gentío de adolescente era cociente de que Carlos y yo debíamos de parecer una pareja por la manera en la que nos cogíamos la mano , pero a mi no me importaba ya que era uno de los únicos verdaderos amigos que tengo. En eso llegamos a la tercera planta que es donde estaba nuestra clase y me abrazo con fuerza. Me encantaba que me abrazaran porque es una manera de expresar tu cariño e importancia que esa persona tiene por ti, y me hacia sentir que a alguien le importaba. Le devolví el abrazo gustosamente a Carlos. EL es un verdadero amigo, la verdad. Entonces llego la profesora de lengua, Marta. Ella era una de las profesoras más buenas que había en el instituto y nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros sitios pero Carlos me dijo:

- Nicole, sientate conmigo - me dijo

- Hay no se , es que ... - le dije yo haciendome rogar

- Anda venga por fa - me dijo Carlos haciendo un puchero y poniendo cara de pena - por faaaaa

- Vale, esta bien - le dije rindiendome

Entonces recogí mis cosas y las lleve al lado de Carlos dilculpandome con amanda por haberla dejado sola pero ella ya estaba hablando con un chico repetidor, que raro. Algunos se preguntaran porque ahora estoy tan tranquila y por lo que se ve un poco optimista .La razón es Carlos, el era el único que conseguía levantarme la moral cuando nadie lo conseguía, era él el que me arrancaba una sonrisa siempre, el que me ayudaba con todo, el que se alegraba conmigo y lloraba conmigo, el era en resumen, mi mejor amigo. Lo que me sorprendía siempre es que el rechazaba a todas las chicas que le pedían salir con el. Era algo un poco raro, a veces me preguntaba si no seria gay, y tendría miedo de decirrmelo, aunque no habría ningun problema porque yo aun asi lo querria. Me habia quedado mirandole con un sonrisa :

- Ya se que dejo enbobadas a todas las chicas, pero - me dijo el muy creido - ¿estas bien?

- Tu humildad se nota a kilometros - le dije sarcasticamente - Estaba pensando en lo que mucho que te quiero, y que gracias por aguantarme.

- Sabes que me tendras hay para lo que tu quieras - me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y abrazandome .- Parece que algunos aquí tienen hambre ...

- ¿eh? – le dije confundida por su comentario .

Entonces me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y con la cabeza me señalo al asiento de Alexander y comprobe que nos mirara como si fuesemos algo comestible. La verdad es que este niño es realmente raro , en comparación , yo soy la chica mas normal que ha poblado la tierra. Y ni te cuento todas las emociones por las que he pasado en casi cuatro horas , he ido desde la resignación pasando luego por la sorpresa, la ira, la alegría, la confusión , la tristeza y por ultimo la incredulidad .

- Sinceramente te digo que yo a ese no le entiendo – le dije sinceramente --es que te mira como si estuviese celoso cuando no tiene porque - La verdad que yo creo que esta celoso – dijo carlos aguantandose la risa - ¿ que tal si le hacemos sufrir un poco? – me dijo con un tono malicioso

- Bueno … por una vez te hare caso , pero sin pasarse ¿ok?

- puh! No se porque me dices eso , con lo bueno que yo soy siempre – me dijo poniendo cara de ángel

- Si claro , y yo soy la novia de Drácula – le dije – notate la ironía

- jajajaj vale como quieras pero vamos a empezar con el plan – me dijo riendose

- ¿ que plan? – le dije , si habia escuchado todo no dijo nada sobre que ibamos a hacer

- wuajajaja ya lo veras – me dijo con su risa malvada que mas bien parece un sicótico

Lo que hizo después si que no me lo esperaba para nada. Se inclino y se puso muy cerca de mi cara , como si fuera a besarme, y me sonrio con la sonrisa que me derrite completamente y me acaricio la cara como suele hacer cuando estoy de bajón. Me puse totalmente roja como un tomate , ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que me tratara así :

- Sabes , cuando te pones asi , me gustas mas aún -me dijo mirandome a los ojos directamente, algo que me ponía nerviosa siempre , es como si estubiera en mi mente , dentro de ella , como si me estuviese exigiendo una confesion de algun delito ... tendria que probar a trabajar de detective , conmigo lo tendria facil .

- Gra-gracias - le dije poniendome aun mas roja si eso es posible

- Jajaja definitivamente eres única - me dijo sonriendome - ¿y, sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti?

- No-no se - le dije tartamudeando- ¿el que?

- Lo que mas me gusta de ti es la sonrisa que me dedicas todos los dias cuando me ves y cuando me das dos besos en las mejillas , ¿ me darias ahora uno ?- me dijo con una sonrisa a la que no se resiste nadie

- Claro - le dije . Entonces me incline hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el se rio y me dijo al oido no me referia en la mejilla´´ . Me tomo la cara y me dio un beso dulce y apasionado. Su labios casi siempre estaban frios pero eso no me importo dado que los dos desprendian un inmenso calor . Sus labios se movian insistentes sobre los mios. Su lengua pedia paso entre mis labios y la deje pasar. Recorrio toda mi boca al igual que yo la suya . Entonces fue cuando se oyo un ruido proveniente de un lugar muy lejano. Carlos y yo nos separamos de inmediato. EL ruido provenia de la silla de Alexander que se habia roto y se habia caido de al suelo. Todos estaban riendose sin piedad pero la verdad es que yo no podía reirme:

- Profesora , me siento mal - le dijo con un gesto de dolor - ¿ podria llamar para que vinieran a buscarme?

- Emmm , claro - le dijo la profesora dudando - recoge tus cosas y ve a secretaria y diles lo que te pasa

- Gracias profesora

Entonces recogio sus cosas y se fue pero no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de dolor y a Carlos una mirada llena de ira y claro Carlos no se iba a quedar atrás y se la devolvió.

Hola a tods!! Pues decirles que este mi primer fic y que por fis me dejen algun review los espero con ansia porfa!! Y que le dedico la historia a AdriG.Cullen mi hermanito jajaja el putifar ese … xdxd y que espero que os guste ….

Besos y cuidense


End file.
